Talk:Breen language
Breen Voices A sample of one of the Breen talking from DS9 would be a great additon to the language section of this article, I don't suppose anyone has such a file? Tyrant 01:23, 28 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant Language Why was the language section of this article removed without comment? I had hoped it would grow over time. I won't start an editing war by replacing it, but if it could at least be addressed here, please do so. Tyrant 12:06, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant :I actually came here today looking specifically for information on just what is up with the Breen language, so I agree that if there is any canon information at all about it, it should be included. In fact, even if there is no information, there should be at least a note commenting on the language. I considered today that the language sounds so obviously synthesized, could it be that the Breen communicate amongst themselves using light or something else, not sound? So their suits automatically convert their nonaudio language into an audio format? Never mind, that's just conjecture. Anyway, I'd be much obliged if somebody replaced something about the language. --Malimar 16:08, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) **It seems it was removed, not sure why it wasn't addressed here. I've replaced it. And I agree that a sound clip would be a nice addition. Also, does anyone have the scripts from these episodes? I'm wondering if the Breen are actually saying anything when they speak, I came across a website a while back where a guy claimed to have figured out what they are saying, it might be BS, but if it's not it might prove to have some useful info. Jaf 20:45, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf Perhaps someone could make a sound clip of that rhyme from ? I'm incapable of doing it. Weyoun 20:47, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) Indiscretion Is it worth commenting that when Kira and Dukat hit/killed Breen in , they sounded "human" rather then electronic? Jacce | Talk | 07:48, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Haven't seen the episode recently, but if they just grunted or made a noise, I would say not. If they spoke words though, possibly, depending on how it's worded.--31dot 12:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Indiscretion' vs 'What You Leave Behind' In while disguised as Breen when Dukat raises his weapon to Ziyal Kira shouts "Dukat No" at him through the full helmet before taking the 'muzzle' off and we hear her as she normally sounds (albeit slightly muffled). In when Kira again in full Breen helmet speaks to the Jem'Hadar she sounds like a Breen. This might suggest that what we hear is a device in the suit not an actual voice. In the earlier episode Kira had it switched off while in the latter she had it on (it's notable that the Jem'Hadar are shown to understand Breen perfectly but these two couldn't understand Kira so she wasn't speaking Breen) Lt.Lovett (talk) 11:30, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :This observation could probably be noted down in the "Background information" however you would have to be careful when wording it so as not to sound like a nitpick. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:28, March 1, 2014 (UTC)